The Phone
by pingki954
Summary: Hinata gadis pelajar SMA, yang punya pekerjaan merayu para pria hidung belang dengan sarana phone seks, namun ia sungguh terkejut ketika salah satu dari pria itu adalah orang yang sering membully dirinya di Sekolah, SaSUHINA...!


**The Phone pingki954**

**PAIRING :SASUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**RATED :M bukan lemon. Dan jangan memintanya.**

.

.

.

chapter : pertama

"_Mendesahlah untukku"_

"Bayaran di muka."

"_Berapa yang kau mau?"_

"Kalau curhat 50 yen kalau kau mau lebih 100 yen."

.

.

.

.

"Ah…yes…baby!" seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru menggeliat di ranjang pribadinya, gaun tidur tipis setengah paha yang ia pakai sedikit tersingkap karena ulah kakinya.

Keringat mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Besar…punya mu besar sayang…aku penuh…ah!"

"Lagi…lebih keras…o…yhah!" gadis itu mencengkeram perutnya, tangannya yang sebelah lagi menutup mulut dan sebuah handset terpasang di telinganya.

"Uh…Aku keluar sayang!" kemudian suara 'klik' terdengar. Dan gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan menghela nafas. Ia melihat kembali ponselnya, tadi adalah pelangan ke 20 untuk malam ini.

Dia Hinata Hyuuga pekerjaan… sarana phone seks.

Hinata sudah menjalani perannya ini selama dua minggu belakangan. Semenjak ia masuk sekolah Uchiha-Namikaze Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah popular pemilik dua perusahaan terbesar Di Konoha –Namikaze Dan Uchiha—sekolah yang di masuki oleh anak-anak pintar dan kaya saja. Lalu kenapa orang-orang pas-pas kayak Hinata bisa masuk?

Itu tentu karena orang dalam—ia bertemu dengan Stubame saat ia masih di junior, Stubame adalah pengurus pendaftaran—dengan sogokan beberapa ratusan ribu, dan sebuah cincin kawin ibu dan ayahnya, ia masuk sekolah ini.

Oleh karena itu ia tidak mau sia-siakan pengorban ibunya. Tapi ia paham ia bukanlah murid yang pintar, masuk sekolah ini tentu ia punya niat. Selain mudah masuk Universitas ternama, siapa tahu ia akan mendapatkan calon suami yang bisa mengubah ekonomi dalam hidupnya.

Niatnya memang tidak baik karena itulah sebulan yang lalu ibunya masuk rumah sakit karena gagal ginjal. Membuat dirinya harus mencari pekerjaan ekstra, mencari uang untuk sekolah sekaligus menghidupi keluarganya.

Sewaktu ia iseng-iseng browsing di internet ia menemukan sebuah situs web yang melayani pria-pria hidung belang dengan situs phone sek, ia tertarik dan menjadi anggota disana. Uangnya lumayan, ia tidak harus menyediakan tubuhnya untuk pria hidung belang, cukup dengan suara dan desahannya ia mampu meraup uang yang banyak.

Dengan modal sebuah foto cantik dan seksi nyaris telanjang, dengan nama samaran 'Ayase', membuat ia popular diantara anggota yang lain. setiap malam ia bisa mendapatkan pelangan sampai puluhan orang, dalam satu malam saja ia bisa mendapatkan satu juta yen setiap malamnya. Walaupun kadang ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Untungnya di sekolah tidak ada yang mengenalnya. Oh tentu saja karena ia punya panggilan si cupu mata kuda. Itu terjadi karena ia selalu memakai kaca mata super besarnya. Ia heran pada dirinya sendiri yang ingin punya suami kaya dengan penampilannya. Tapi sekarang ia bersyukur karena penampilannya, tidak ada yang tahu pekerjaan anehnya.

.

Hinata memasuki kelas yang masih kosong, kemudian ia mengambil bangku yang paling ujung. Ia memang selalu mengambil tempat duduk yang paling pojok, guna menghindari keramaian. Secara nyata ia tidak diterima di kelas ini kecuali beberapa orang saja…kenapa ia tidak diterima? Itu karena beberapa kejadian…yang nanti diceritakan.

Hinata duduk di bangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku kimia serta tempat pensil. Ia suka datang lebih awal ke kelasnya, selain untuk menghindari saat canggung ketika masuk kelas dengan seluruh mata tertuju kearahnya , Hinata juga terbiasa mengulang semua mata pelajaran yang dipelajari sebelumnya, itu karena ia tidak pintar dan malamnya tidak sempat belajar. Pekerjaan menuntutnya sampai tengah malam.

Kalau ia tidak melakukan itu, di pastikan ia akan menjadi orang terbodoh di kelas ini.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba mengeser, membuat Hinata mendongak dari bukunya. Seorang cowok dengan dandanan nyentrik mengambil tempat duduk sebelah deretan tempat duduknya. Kemudian tersenyum. Hinata membalasnya.

Satu-satunya teman yang mau bersahabat denganya, biarpun tidak terlalu akrab. Namanya Rock Lee cowok yang paling bersemangat di kelas dan murid yang paling dibanggakan oleh Guy-sensei. Karena itu ia tidak terlalu diterima di kelas ini dan jadi bahan olok-olokan. Tapi kelihatannya ia tidak peduli. Hinata iri dengan sifatnya.

Saat Hinata kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, dan lebih banyak orang mulai berdatangan ke kelas.

Hinata menyadari saat Sakura Haruno, salah satu cewek terpopuler di angkatannya masuk ke kelas bersama kroni-kroninya. Gadis yang disebut, sejuta pesona dan penuh talenta.

Kenapa tidak! Ia wanita terpintar nomor satu di angkatannya. Cantik… dan ibunya adalah pemilik butik terbesar di Konoha. Ia peraih peringkat pertama di Olimpiade Fisika tiga kali berturut-turut.

Wanita itu juga pengurus takwondo, rumor mengatakan kalau ia sudah dipersiapkan oleh pelatih untuk mengikuti lomba. Satu kata untuknya. Perfek. Apalagi ia berpacaran dengan pewaris tunggal Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze

Hinata bergidik setiap kali bertatap mata dengan gadis itu, apalagi dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Karin…cewek terpopuler di angkatannya juga—menurut Hinata cewek ini kalah pesona dengan Sakura. Kehebatannya hanya satu, ia pacarnya cowok nomor satu di sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata merinding setiap kali menyebut namanya. Cowok yang menjadi mimpi buruknya di kelas ini. Dan membuat ia seperti di neraka setiap berada di kelas.

Menjadi seorang pendiam seperti Hinata terkadang tidak buruk juga selain menjauhi dari di bully kecuali dari Sasuke tentunya. Ia juga tanpa sedar menjadi pendengar yang baik dan tidak pernah ketinggalan dengan gosip.

Seperti sekarang ini, saat Karin lebih memilih duduk disampingnya dan Sakura berada didepan yang kelihatan yang tidak peduli apapun. Gadis berambut merah itu melihat tajam kearahnya membuat Hinata gugup dan pura-pura membaca bukunya lagi. Padahal ia pasang telinga.

"Hey…ada apa dengan Ino kemarin. Sakura?" gadis bernama Sakura itu melirik sebentar kearah Karin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata menegang mendengar suara gadis itu yang berat dan mengitimidasi. Menurut beberapa orang Sakura dan Karin bukanlah sahabat yang baik, tapi entah kenapa mereka selalu bersama. Mungkin karena cowok-cowok mereka bersahabat. Entahlah Hinata tidak mau peduli. Sebaiknya menghindari mereka berdua.

"Awwww" Karin tertawa ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan gadis itu, ia berbisik namun Hinata bisa mendengarnya. "Ia putus dengan Gaara, kan?" Sakura terlihat tidak suka. Ino adalah teman Sakura itu yang Hinata tahu.

"Kau senang kan. Jalang!" Hinata berdebar menunggu reaksi Karin, bahkan beberapa murid yang berdatangan memperhatikan dua cewek popular itu. suara Sakura hampir bisa didengar oleh separuh kelas. Namun reaksi wanita berambut merah itu diluar prediksi Hinata. Karin hanya tertawa, dan suasana kelas kembali pada sebelumnya.

Ino dan Gaara cewek dan cowok yang popular juga.

Tanpa terasa suasana kelas sudah semakin ramai. Di sana sini orang-orang membicarakan rencana mereka saat istirahat tiba. Untuk beberapa orang , kelas kimia sedikit membosankan apalagi hitung-hitungannya. Hinata juga sama ia lemah pada mata pelajaran hitung-hitungan. Karena itu ia perlu belajar lebih banyak dari pada yang lain.

Suasana kelas sudah ramai ditambah dengan obrolan yang jelas terdengar dari sebelahnya. Konsentrasi Hinata pada buku yang dipelajarinya mulai buyar, ia lebih berminat pada percakapan Karin dan kroni-kroninya. Walaupun ia tahu, ia nanti pasti sulit berkonsentrasi. Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata bertanya-tanya kenapa Ebisu-Sensei, guru kimia belum datang?

Pintu kelas bergeser lagi, dan seisi kelas yang tadinya berisik pun langsung terdiam. Hinata mendongak karena mengira Sensei yang masuk . tapi ternyata tiga orang yang Hinata tau berada pada puncak teratas rantai makanan di Uchiha-Namikaze Kanoha Gakuen yang masuk ke kelas.

Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, dan…Sasuke Uchiha.

Pria-pria terpopuler dan nomor satu di seluruh sekolah ini. Tapi hanya satu dari pria popular itu yang membuat Hinata ketakutan. Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar memberi mimpi buruk padanya. Awalnya pria nomor satu itu tidak pernah peduli padanya…namun semua berawal karena kesalahannya.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah pemilik pertama sekolah ini dan pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, mereka bahkan pemegang ekonomi terbesar di negeri ini.

Sasuke Uchiha bisa di bilang orang yang paling jahat yang pernah bersekolah sepanjang sejarah angkatannya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau ia pernah bergabung dengan anggota mafia di umur segitu. Hinata pernah mendengar bahwa lelaki itu pernah tertangkap membawa senjata api ke sekolah. Dia juga kepergok minum minuman keras di atap sekolah. mereka juga tau lelaki berambut yang setara dengan pantat ayam tersebut sangat tempremental, ia tak segan-segan mematahkan tangan orang yang membuatnya kesal. Ia pun pernah masuk penjara anak-anak beberapa kali, namun karena uang ayahnya, ia tidak tinggal lama di situ.

Hanya kekuasaan ayahnya lah yang membuat Sasuke menjalani kehidupan SMA yang normal sampai sekarang. Lelaki itu berada dalam daftar teratas orang yang paling-tidak-ingin Hinata bikin kesal.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Hinata memang sudah membuat lelaki nomor satu itu kesal. Dan Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan pernah membuat ia tenang selama ia bersekolah di sini.

Itu terjadi saat seorang wanita yang sangat menyukai lelaki itu menyuruh Hinata untuk mengambil foto Sasuke Uchiha dengan imbalan 10 yen, selama seminggu Hinata menguntit pria itu dan berhasil mengambil foto sang Uchiha. Tak setelah itu semua terbongkar dan Sasuke Uchiha mulai membuat hidupnya dalam neraka.

Hinata terlonjak ketika mendadak tasnya di lempar ke depan. "Menyingkir!" Hinata mendongak dan melihat Sasuke menatap sadis ke arahnya.

_Tapi ini adalah tempat dudukku_! pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Seluruh kelas terdiam saat mendengar Sasuke membentak si gadis Hyuuga. Meskipun pandangan dimana Sasuke yang suka menakuti-nakuti si Hyuuga sudah biasa di sekolah, tapi orang-orang tetap penasaran pada apa yang akan dilakukan uchiha terhadap gadis malang tersebut.

"Apa sekarang telinga ada di pantatmu?' Cemoh pria itu yang membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

"T-Tidak…" Hinata memulai, namun lelaki itu mendorong tubuh Hinata membuat gadis itu jatuh ke lantai. Seluruh buku dan kotak pensilnya juga ikut Sasuke lempar kearah tasnya yang duluan mendarat di lantai. Membuat barang-barang itu berhamburan.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu artinya menyingkirkan. Gadis kaca mata kuda!" seluruh kelas menertawakan wanita malang itu kecuali Lee. Pria itu memandang minta maaf padanya, lelaki itu tidak punya keberanian untuk menolong Hinata.

Siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, kecuali bersiap mati.

Hinata mengertak giginya sambil menundukkan kepalanya ia berdiri dan merapikan roknya, kemudian ia menuju tempat Sasuke melempar tasnya. Semua pandangan mata seluruh kelas mengikutinya. Naruto bersiul.

"Hey,warna celana dalammu merah ya?" dan seluruh penghuni kelas itu sukses kembali tertawa terbahak-terbahak. Hinata diam, kaku ia menutup roknya yang sedikit tersingkap. Ia luar biasanya malu.

Naruto Namikaze siapa yang tidak kenal. Ayahnya adalah pemilik Hyundai terbesar di Negara ini. Mereka bahkan membuka cabang yang banyak diberbagai Negara eropa. Katanya, pria ini juga pernah tergabung dengan perkumpulan mafia. Lelaki ini adalah teman yang paling akrab dengan Sasuke Uchiha, perangai dan sifatnya hampir sama. Bedanya kalau Sasuke itu pendiam maka lelaki ini super sangat aktif. Hinata juga pernah mendengar rumor kalau mereka berdua punya hubungan asmara.

Tapi entah rumor itu memang benar. Tidak ada cukup bukti untuk membenarkan hal itu. Naruto penggila perempuan ia super mesum. Walaupun pacarnya seperti singa tidak membuat ia takut untuk bermain-main dibelakang perempuan itu. jadi sangat sulit dipercaya kalau Naruto punya kelainan seperti itu.

Lelaki itu memang jarang ikut membullinya, namun pria ini sering melakukan pelecehan padanya seperti tadi.

Semua ini memang salahnya. Dia seharusnya tau begitu Karin mengambil bangku tersebut, dia harus segera mengosongkan bangku disebelahnya karena Sasuke pasti akan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya . tapi bukanya mengosongkannya dia malah terbegong-begong dan dengan bodohnya menguping pembicaraan Karin dan kawan-kawannya.

Hinata mengerjab-ngerjab mata untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh . jika sampai setetes saja air matanya terlihat maka kelas hari ini akan menjadi neraka baginya. Dan Sasuke pria itu akan mempermalukannya lebih parah. Setelah semua ia bereskan ia segera duduk di bangku depan.

Mereka semua sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing seakan-akan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dari belakang, Hinata dapat mendengar Karin yang tertawa mencemooh dirinya. Perempuan itu merasa besar kepala, ia merasa bisa duduk dimanapun karena Sasuke pemilik sekolah ini dan ia pacarnya. Wanita sialan.

Hinata menghela nafas. Dan kembali focus pada buku kimianya.

"Naruto. Gaara. Kenapa masih di situ duduk sana." suara Sasuke terdengar dari belakang, dan membuyar kan sedikit konsentrasi Hinata. Ia melirik sedikit. Takut memandang terang-terangan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku bisa menyingkirkan Karin dan duduk disebelahmu?" Naruto nyengir dan Sasuke menyeringai ke arahnya. Mereka berdua memang terlihat aneh.

**PAK!**

"Duduk di tempatmu Namikaze." Sakura menghantamkan sebuah buku pada dahi si pirang, membuat penghuni kelas kembali tergelak. Hinata merasa aneh pada pria dengan rambut pirang itu. dengan rumornya yang hebat, namun ia tahan setiap kali di pukul perempuan itu.

Naruto cengegesan dan duduk disebelah Sakura. Gaara yang masih berdiri berdecak kemudian ia menggeser sebuah bangku dan kemudian menjatuhkan bukunya dan duduk. Hinata terkesiap tidak menyangka lelaki itu duduk disebelahnya.

Dari pertama bersekolah di Kanoha, Hinata belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Gaara. Mereka jarang sekali berbicara atau bertatap muka. Tentu saja tidak mungkin itu karena pria itu sahabat orang yang paling anti dengan dirinya dan ia tidak mungkin bisa basa-basi dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa pria itu mau duduk disampingnya.

Gaara Sabaku juga termasuk teman Sasuke. Pria ini sama saja dengan Sasuke. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Ayahnya adalah boss mafia yang sangat ditakuti bahkan oleh polisi sekali pun. Bersama Sasuke ia pernah menyelundupkan senjata tajam ke sekolah dan memimpin perkelahian antar sekolah. Penjara baginya seperti rumah kedua. Namun seperti Sasuke, ayahnya yang selalu menyelamatkannya.

Pria ini pacarnya Ino. Gadis yang banyak diincar oleh beberapa lelaki. Ibu Ino adalah desainer terkenal dan anaknya menjadi model untuk bajunya sendiri. Ino juga pernah beberapa kali main film dan meraih nobel. Belakangan ini mulai beredar gossip bahwa Gaara hanya menggunakan Ino seperti perhiasan indah yang bisa dipamerkan ke teman-temannya saat pesta-pesta.

Mungkin karena itu Ino memutuskan hubungannya. Entahlah ia tidak ingin peduli. Ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan pada pria ini. Cukup Sasuke saja, ia tidak akan menambah musuh.

Namun kemudian ia buru-buru membuka buku kimianya ketika lelaki itu memandang kearahnya. Ia berubah gugup, apapun yang ia baca tidak masuk kedalam otaknya. Ia bernafas lega ketika Ebisu-sensei masuk dan mengirim itimidasi keseluruh kelas. Hinata memang takut dengan senseinya tapi pada hari ini ia merasa telah terselamatkan oleh lelaki berwajah ngeri itu.

…

Hinata kembali melirik loker miliknya begitu pulang sekolah. Ia menghela nafas berat, melihat benda malang itu. padahal tadi pagi baik-baik saja, sekarang lokernya penuh dengan sampah untung ia tidak banyak menaruh benda-benda penting didalam sana.

Hinata ingin menangis, namun ia tahu menangis tidak membantu masalahnya. Ia yakin ini adalah perbuatan Sasuke. Siapa yang bisa melakukan ini selain pria itu, ia memang selalu membuat Hinata menderita dan menginginkan dirinya segera keluar dari sekolah ini. Namun Hinata tidak akan pernah menyerah. Ia tidak akan mundur walau Sasuke menyakitinya.

Ibu sudah berkorban banyak untuknya. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan semua yang telah dilakukan oleh ibunya.

Burr!

Hinata kembali terkejut ketika air disiram kearahnya, air itu berwarna hitam dan bau. Dan gelak tawa terdengar setelah itu. ia menoleh melihat beberapa siswa yang tertawa kearahnya.

"Salam dari Sasuke." Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menahan dirinya dari tangisan.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sekolah ini. Nona."

"Atau kau akan semakin banyak menderita."

…

Hinata mengempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Tadi ia sempat kesal pada ulah Sasuke. Ia harus mencuci baju seragamnya dua kali lipat karena air got yang sangat bau. Setelah pulang sekolah ia tidak langsung pulang, namun ia bekerja di kantin kampus sebagai pelayan. Gajinya lumayan untuk makan sehari-hari. Kemudian mengunjungi ibunya di rumah sakit.

Ia mengerakkan tanganya dan mengambil ponsel buntut dan menganti kartu cardnya. Kartu khusus untuk para pelanggan. Tidak butuh lama ponsel itu berbunyi.

Nomor kemarin yang sudah menbokingnya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat nominal uang yang dikirim si penelpon. Satu juta yen…luar biasa. Siapa lelaki ini yang mau mendengar desahan dengan harga seperti itu. bukankah lebih baik ia menboking pelacur?

"Hallo"

"_Mendesahlah untukku_" tipe yang tidak basa basi. Hinata tersenyum.

"Baiklah…aku akan membuka bajuku dan telanjang." Tidak ada reaksi. Seperti biasa Hinata tahu lelaki di seberang sana sedang membayangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku telanjang sekarang." Hinata duduk menyilangkan kakinya. Ia harus pintar berpura-pura dan bersikap layaknya professional. Tentu ia tidak akan membuka baju. Buat apa, lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya tidak akan tahu.

"_Kau bohong sayang. Kau sama sekali tidak telanjang."_ Hinata bergidik, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Jendelanya tertutup rapat. Mungkinkah pria itu penguntit. Tiba-tiba perasaannya timbul rasa takut.

"_Aku bisa menebaknya…jadi kau akan telanjang untukku?"_ Hinata mengigit bibirnya…ini pelanggan yang merepotkan. Akhirnya ia menuruti perintah lelaki itu. angin malam langsung menerpa kulitnya yang polos.

'_Sekarang aku percaya. Suaramu sedikit begetar di sini, apa kau kedinginan, sayang?"_ pria ini sulit untuk dibohongi.

"Iyahh…" ia mendesahkan suaranya, dan bisa mendengar suara berat di ponselnya.

"_Sekarang sentuh putingmu…dan gesek dengan jarimu."_ Hinata kembali tidur di ranjangnya dan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak menuruti permintaan suara lelaki di ponselnya. Ia hanya mendesah.

"Oh…Ah…" ia mendesah tertahan, ia mengikuti beberapa video yang sering menontonnya.

"_Kau bohong lagi sayang. Ku bilang sentuh! Bukankah aku sudah memberikan uang padamu."_ Hinata menampilkan raut wajah kesal. Kelihatannya pria yang menelponnya ini berpengalaman pada wanita.

Dengan agak ragu Hinata menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Ketika ia melakukan perintah orang lain tanpa ia kenal rasanya ada yang aneh ketika menyentuh payudaranya sendiri. Seperti ribuan volt listrik menjalar di putingnya.

"Aahhhhhh!"

"_Ya…sentuh sayang, bayangkan kalau aku yang mengulummu disitu._" Hinata makin terangsang ia mencubit ujung payudara lebih gencar dan desahan semakin lolos memenuhi ponsel, kemudian ia sadar kalau pelanggannya ini malah yang sedang memuaskannya. Padahal itu tugasnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku yang mengulum punyamu sayang?" Hinata sedikit mendesah memperdegarkan suara erotisnya, lelaki diseberang terkekeh.

"_Kau bisa? Punya ku besar_." Ada nada jahil disitu. Hinata tahu pelanggan kali ini bukan sembarangan atau sopir angkot.

"Biarpun mulutku kecil. Tapi aku bisa menghisap seluruh kejantananmu. _Baby_." Ada geraman terdengar…lelaki di ponsel itu menggeram cukup keras.

"_Panggil namaku. Ayase_." Hinata tahu pria ini sudah terangsang.

"Siapa namamu?"

"…"

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

S-Sasuke U-Uchiha?

**Tbc**

**Sebenarnya judul cerita ini sama dengan pekerjaan Hinata, namun karena terlalu vulgar jadi kusingkat saja.**

**Karena fic-fic yang lain masih terbengkalai maka kemungkinan besar fic ini akan apdet setelah fic yang lain selesai semuanya.**

**maaf untuk semuanya, khususnya shiorinsan, karena sepertinya ada beberapa kata yang mirip dengan kata-kata di fic shiorinsan. semuanya bukan karena ungsur kesengajaan, tapi karena sangat suka karakter Sasuke dan Gaara di fic itu, lalu tanpa terasa terbawa deh.**


End file.
